eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
WhiteSnipe's Guide To Sniping
Introduction Hello, as you may know by reading the title, my gamername is WhiteSnipe. I have many accounts on eliminate and this is not my first sniping one. As an experienced sniper, I will tell you how to snipe with your maximum potentential. I use an auto-rifle with a diamond plated sniper rig. Currently, I am Rank 16 and skill 4000+. On my pro account, I have an elite plated sniper rig with a ripper pro and mag rail pro. I also use a speed mod and a gravity hook. My rank is 61 and skill is 9250+ If you want to add me, add whitesnipe because my pro account is classified. ;) How To Snipe You may think that sniping requires latching onto a wall and blatantly shooting at anything that moves. NO. Sniping is a skill and an art, and should be treated as such. #DO NOT snipe unless you have sniper armor. Sentry armor sucks and is not meant for sniping due to it lack of targetting and cloaking. #NEVER use a weapon that can be traced to its location. That would completely destroy the point of sniping. For example, don't use the vaporizer as it has a noticable bright red beam. #ALWAYS aim for the head. It deals 2x more damage. #If you are spotted, IMMEDIATELY move your location. Sniping Weapons 1. Auto-Rilfe (Rating: 2.5 early on, 4.5/5 when upgraded) Pros: '''It is effective at any range, and can register head shots. Has a fast RoF. Can be fully ugraded before any other weapon. '''Cons: It doesn't do much damage. Headshots are a MUST. The best part about the AR is that you can upgrade it sufficiently early on in the game, and a maxed out AR is probably more deadlier than every other junior weapon in the game, aside from the Mag-Rail. 2. Mag-Rail (3/5 for jr., 5/5 for pro) Pros: '''It is effective at any range, pulls massive damage if headshots are registered. '''Cons: '''Slow RoF. Economically inefficient. The reason why the Mag-Rail is economically inefficient is because the jr. version is a piece of shit. The Protos can come ugraded 3x more than you can currently upgrade the mag jr. As a result, proto versions have to be currently bought until the pro version is avaiable at ranks 50+. The proto and pro versions of this weapon are probably the best weapons in the game. 3. Ripper (5/5 for pro, 3/5 for jr.) '''Pros: '''Highest RoF for the "Bullet Weapons" as it sprays the entire clip in one second. Fastest reload rate in the game. Hard to trace. '''Cons: '''Hard to hit strafers. Requires unparalelled aim. Headshots are a MUST. The Jr. version sucks so much that even with headshots, it takes 3 clips to kill someone. It is only good if you have AMAZING aim. The pro version is as good as the mag-rail pro in that if you hit the head, it is almost always a one hit kill.However, it requires a massive amount of skill to headshot fast moving foes with this weapon. Mastering the ripper pro will easily get you 9000+ skill. 4. Longshot (4/5 early on, 4.5/5 fully ugraded) '''Pros: '''Headshot is a one-hit-kill guarenteed. Impossible to trace. Available before any other pro weapons at rank 48. No firing lag whatsoever. '''Cons: '''Extremely slow Rof. So slow that it seems like the reload is after every shot. If you dont hit the head, someone will steal your kill. Can't be used in close combat. This is the true sniping gun of eliminate, but extremely difficult to master due to the fact that it requires flawless aim, even better aim then the ripper in order to be successful. Someone who masters the longshot is unbeatable. 5. Hellfire (3/5 early on, 4/5 later) '''Pros: Brutal damage. Provides tactical advantages in that the grenades travel in an arc. Hard to trace. '''Cons: '''A very slow RoF. Very small clip capacity. Limited range. The only reason that I put this down as an effective sniping weapon is because it is hard to trace. If you hit someone in the head with this weapon, which is EXTREMELY hard, it is a guarenteed 1 hit kill. Hitting anywhere next to the opponent will also deal heavy damage because of the blast radius. Strategy: Methods Of Sniping There are 2 methods of sniping that almost every sniper uses. Dynamic and Static. 1. Dynamic Technique: This technique is more on the melee side of combat in that this requires the person to go in and eliminate foes like any other player. The reason that this is successful with the sniper armor is because the targetting of the sniper is so high that it sufficiently increases the damage of any weapon that is equipped, therefore giving the user an edge over the opponents. Make sure that you always try to get the damage amp power-up because when it is coupled with targetting, it guns people down before they realize they got killed. If you are using this technique, upgrade the armor in the following order: *Sheilding *Targetting *Speed *Jump *powerup The rest of the stats are not important. Remember that if you are using this technique keep as much distance as possible as if you stand still, it will be difficult for your opponent to see you. Choose a plating that will look sexy such as blood or elite because camoflage doesn't matter for this. 2. Static Technique: This is the technique that most snipers use, which consists of hiding and firing. A gravity hook is necessary for this tactic as you can't do shit without it. Try to grab the cloaking powerup as often as possible so that it is easier to get to a sniping location unnoticed. Upgrade the armor in the following order: *cloaking *targetting *speed *sheilding *jump Platings that go well with this are the ones that hide the player well such as aqua or diamond. I use both techniques depending on the person I am playing so I use diamond plating and upgrade all parts of the sniper armor. This is expensive but definately worth it. Good/Bad Sniping Maps These are a list of maps where Static Technique is good: 1. Rooftopthumb|right|300px|Good Places To Pwn In Rooftop 2. Courtyard 3. Rig 4. Factory 5. Annex (Only because of the glitch which makes you invisible in a certain location) These are a list of maps where Dynamic technique is good. 1. Knox 2. Bedlamthumb|right|300px|Epic Sniping Spot in Annex 3. Runoff 4. Junction Epic Sniping Spots Rooftop - On either of the ledges not accessible by the lift. Factory - On the darkest parts of the side walls. Rig - Up on the sniping ledge next to the highest window. Runoff - Corners of the large room. Courtyard - On the Sniping ledge that you can strafe on. Annex - In the Glitch Area. Junction - On the hole leading to the big room. Also, any of the corners of the hallways. Knox - On the ledges of the small room. Bedlam - On the Highest Ledges with the health powerup. Warehouse - On the Thin ledge above the main rooms \ Hooray! Congratulations, you now know everything required to be a sniper. With practice, LOTS of practice, you will be unstoppable. ;) Category:Guides